Vday
by lybra323
Summary: A series of continuous drabbles around various themes and kiss. TenKen. [fin]
1. theme 5 ano sa

Background: Livejournal community 30kisses works where the writer writes fics based on 30 different themes provided and for each theme there has to be a kiss in it, 'kiss' being open to interpretation. I randomly took 10 themes to write 10 drabbles that flow as a complete story, so there'll be 10 of them.

A/N:_ Yes, I know 500 years ago they celebrated Valentine's Day in a very different manner and what we have now is a very modern development, but it wouldn't work if i stuck to historical accuracy, so please just pretend otherwise._

5) "ano sai" ("hey, you know…)

A week ago, Tenpou had casually mentioned to him, "It will be valentine's day in exactly one week's time."

Kenren had replied, bewildered, "What the hell's that?"

"It's a festival celebrated by lovers in the world below to symbolize their union."

"Ok. And how would you know that; I thought you only read about their wars?"

Tenpou shrugged. "I read books regarding many different aspects of human life."

"So why the special mention?"

Another careful shrug, eyes guarded. "Nothing in particular."

Kenren knew Tenpou well enough to understand that "nothing" meant "there's something and you better go figure it out yourself, I'm not explaining."

So Kenren did, asking around until someone had provided a slipshod sort of explanation to it. He sure as hell wasn't going to go into Tenpou's library to _read,_ god forbid. He'd been told vaguely, "It's sort of like when lovers express their love for each other, and give gifts like flowers and chocolate and cards, and say things like 'I love you', and there's something about kissing, and it's _their_ special day you see."


	2. theme 11 gardenia

11)gardenia

Kenren didn't, not really, it seemed rather ridiculous and pretentious to him. A lovers' day? To express love? Lovers can do that on any day, why make a fuss out of it? But he could grasp the significance of why Tenpou would make a special mention, and knowing Tenpou, there's always something.

Very well. Kenren was not that dense. He'll show Tenpou.

Exactly one week later he'd slipped down to earth to hunt for_ flowers_ and _candy, _and it wasn't his fault that nobody told him about the specific condition that guys gave _girls _flowers. Certain particular flowers at that, like red roses, and nothing much more.

He hadn't wandered around far when what caught his eye were gardenia shrubs, the white, fragrant flowers, clusters of petals like lips puckered. The whiteness of it reminded him of Tenpou's labcoat, even though the latter was now far from white again-Kenren made a mental note to do something about it-and it smelt nice. He yanked a few out, dragging up leaves and roots and creating showers of soil. He frowned; why would people give each other such messy things? Besides, they were killing the plants too. If that's the way they did things down below…mortals practiced some weird traditions.


	3. theme 23 candy

23) candy

Candy was an easier task; he'd simply strolled around in the city until he saw a shop flaunting its sweet stuff and went in.

The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming saccharine aroma that threatened to bowl him over. The next was the mass variety of very conceivable shape and colour and design, and so much pinkness, redness, frilliness and laciness it hurt his eye.

A shop assistant materialized next to him; a perky young girl beaming. He almost hit on her before he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. She cooed, "Good morning sir, you're early! How may I help you, are you looking for a gift for a special someone?"

He blushed, "Er, yes."

"I see. Let's see, how about these?" and she plucked an exquisitely wrapped pink box of heart-shaped brown-coloured pieces with too many pink ribbons seemingly from thin air.

He shook his head. "Erm…can I have something less, I mean, not so…"

"Ah," she smiled, "I know just the thing." The lurid pink box disappeared and a much more understated simple box appeared, filled with little lips-shaped brown-coloured bits, _Chocolate kisses _printed on the cover. "These chocolates are so cute and wicked, don't you think, and they taste just heavenly."

He smirked, _if she knew heaven she wouldn't be describing them as such_. It would be a fun gift though, and not too sappy, so he replied, "I'll take it."


	4. theme 20 the road home

20) the road home

It was pretty awkward carrying the flowers and candy on his way back and he received a few looks for his effort, both in heaven as on earth.

He glared at anyone whose eyes lingered for a second too long and marched all the way back, head held high.

_Anyone can kiss my ass if they're not happy with it. _

It was a long journey.


	5. theme 3 jolt!

3) jolt!

He marched to Tenpou's room, ready to burst in and surprise the other man. He paused at the door, grinned at the thought of the look that would be on Tenpou's face, and barged in…

only to be at the receiving end of the shock when he realized the room was empty.

Empty. Empty! Tenpou hardly ever left his room and he'd chosen the perfect time to do it. To be sure Kenren had done an extensive search in case he had fallen asleep or was finally buried under a sudden avalanche of books. No Tenpou.

He scowled, spun upon his heel and was about to stomp out, remembering rapidly that the door was closed as his forehead made hard contact with the back of the door and found himself kissing wood.


	6. theme 9 dash

9) dash

He made his way back to his room in a rush hoping Tenpou had gone there to find him instead, thinking it would be foolish if they'd missed each other by heading to the other's room, but was similarly thawed.

He thought for a moment: where else does Tenpou linger?

He ran back down the corridor, heading for Konzen's place.

He ran across the open field, feeling sunkissed and sweating under it, cursing.


	7. theme 19 red

19) red

He could hear shouting from Konzen's room, and knew Tenpou probably wasn't there, but went in to make sure anyway.

He stepped in and saw a room of childish scrawls of red crooked hearts doodled on the wall, Goku guiltily hanging his head and clutching red crayons, and Konzen looking vivid, flushed red. He didn't know Konzen was capable of showing or feeling intense emotions. This was a surprise.

Konzen jerked his head around at the intrusion and barked, "What do you want?"

"Woah, chill, don't need to get so pissy y'know. I'm looking for Tenpou, have you seen him?"

At this Konzen grew even redder, if it was possible, and snapped, "I want to know too! Wait till I get my hands on him! That idiot!"

"Oh. So you don't know where he is either," Kenren signed disappointedly. "But why are you so mad at him?"

"Your Tenpou told Goku about some stupid mortal tradition, valentine's or something, and put the idea into Goku's head that to celebrate it's perfectly all right to scrawl red hearts all over the walls! I'm gonna kill him."

Kenren chuckled. Trust Tenpou. He walked over to Goku and knelt down, intent on consoling and infuriating at the same time, "Hey, Goku, it's ok. I think they look really pretty," and smiling as Goku's eyes lit up, chirping "You think so?" and Konzen snorted angrily.

"It's cute. Ignore that old foggy, he's a fool and rather dumb too."

Konzen was about to continue yelling, this time at Kenren, when Goku replied innocently, "Tenpou told me hearts mean you like someone a lot and I like Konzen a lot so I drew lots of hearts for him."

Konzen closed his mouth.

Kenren stood up, ruffled Goku's hair, and smirked at Konzen, "Heard that?"

Konzen gave him the finger.

He left the room laughing at the kiss-off that Konzen gave him, back to his quest.


	8. theme 22 cradle

22) cradle

He went to the garden to check under their favourite Sakura tree where they'd lazed away lots of afternoon after sneaking out of meetings, being cradled in the sturdy branches or resting at the foot of the tree, feeling sakura petals drifting like butterfly kisses on their faces, sipping sake.

Nice memories, but still Tenpou's nowhere to be found.


	9. theme 16 invincible unrivaled

16) invincible, unrivaled

He was a complete loss as to where to try next. Ambling aimlessly down the hallways, he came upon a soldier. Looks familiar, should be one of his men.

"Hey you, have you seen Tenpou Gensui?"

The man stopped instantly. He saluted smartly, puffing his chest out, eyes staring blankly upwards, shouting his words out like a command, "Kenren Taishou, Sir, the Gensui has been sighted heading towards the river at 1007 hours, Sir."

Kenren rolled his eyes. He hated these self-pompous brats. Thank goodness there aren't too many of them under him. Either he sorted them out in due time, or they requested for a transfer.

"Fine."

"Sir, any other orders, Sir!"

Kenren sighed to himself. This guy was just asking for it. "You can go do 20 laps around the field now."

"I beg your pardon Sir?" The dumbfounded look on his face was priceless.

"You heard me. And stop trying to kiss up to me. And thanks for informing me."

He strode off whistling.


	10. theme 30 kiss

30) the sound of waves

He found Tenpou as the soldier said, at the river, reading in a boat and letting the boat drift freely. He stood at the shoreline, crossed his arms and didn't know whether to be angry or laugh.

"Tenpou!"

The Marshal looked up and around, disoriented, before eyes landed on him and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. Tenpou put the book down, and rowed over to him. He jumped into the boat and the waves started lapping at the boat again.

"What brings you here, Kenren?"

"I was looking all over for you, damnit! Why did you come all the way out here?"

Tenpou smiled jauntily. "I don't know. It was on a whim."

Kenren scowled. "Hmpf. Anyway this is for you." He thrust the flowers and chocolates at Tenpou.

Eyes brightening, Tenpou exclaimed, "Oh! Why?" inhaling the petals deeply and ringering it gently, "These do give off quite a fragrance."

Kenren snorted. He didn't believe Tenpou had completely forgotten or had no idea what it was about. Still, he humoured him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh yes, I've forgotten it was today," Tenpou mused dreamily and Kenren was half-inclined to believe him. "You remembered. Though traditionally the giving of flowers and candy is from a man to a woman."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"It's all right. However, it should be a gift exchange, and I didn't prepare anything for you in turn."

Kenren smiled smugly. "You can reward me in some other way," and pulled Tenpou in. As his lips found their match, he heard Tenpou murmur lightly, cheerfully, "I believe I can, yes."

Tenpou smiled. It was too easy, really. One gets greater enjoyment and satisfaction when one has to work hard for it, after all.

A/N: I loved writing this fic, hope you enjoyed reading it too.


End file.
